


Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

by LiGi



Series: Camelove 2021 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelove2021, Canon-Typical Violence, Devotion, F/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Obsession, Oral Sex, Scheming, Wait... what? It's Wednesday, evil people are fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Cenred’s heart skipped a beat as the two men flew across the room, landing with a sickening crack on the floor. His gaze found Morgause’s as the gold faded back from her eyes, leaving them the fierce brown he was used to.She smiled, turning from the dead men and raising her eyebrows at him. He nodded. She made her way over, circling behind his throne, her hand trailing up his arm and over his shoulder.He practically trembled under her touch. Fear and arousal battling within his mind.Some obsessive Cenred/Morgause passion, written for Camelove 2021
Relationships: Cenred/Morgause (Merlin)
Series: Camelove 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150931
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Every Little Thing She Does is Magic' by The Police
> 
> There is something about these two that just begs to be written about. And, I have to admit, I really enjoyed getting inside Cenred's head a bit to explore his reasonings for doing literally anything Morgause tells him to. The way he looks at her... the devotion and sexual tension are palpable. (Well done, Tom Ellis, gorgeous acting.)

Cenred’s heart skipped a beat as the two men flew across the room, landing with a sickening crack on the floor. His gaze found Morgause’s as the gold faded back from her eyes, leaving them the fierce brown he was used to.

She smiled, turning from the dead men and raising her eyebrows at him. He nodded. She made her way over, circling behind his throne, her hand trailing up his arm and over his shoulder.

He practically trembled under her touch. Fear and arousal battling within his mind.

He should have felt weak, being so affected by a woman like this. But she was the most powerful woman in the five kingdoms, a high priestess and sorceress. Every little thing she did was magic and every scrap of attention she gave him was like fire burning through his veins.

She bent down to his ear, her blond curls brushing against his neck. Her breath was warm against his cheek as she whispered to him.

“I grew weary of their prattling excuses. Find me men capable of catching our _dear_ prince Arthur.”

Cenred’s eyes landed on his dead soldiers. Blood was slowly oozing from under one man’s head. They had been good fighters both of them, strong and skilled. But no one could stand up against his lady. No one survived after displeasing her.

He tilted his head backwards against the back of his throne, looking up at her behind him. She had the angry glint in her eyes, the one that made the hair on the back of his neck prickle with fear.

“Don’t worry, my lady. If your sister is correct about the prince’s feelings for the serving girl we shall have him here within the fortnight.”

“You have sent men to take her brother?”

“They are on their way back with him now,” he promised her.

“I’m pleased,” she purred, her hand sliding up his shoulder to his neck, her fingernails biting into the soft skin of his throat.

His heart swelled at her words. Everything he did now was to please her. To impress her. To prove his undying love for her. His obsession.

He let his head fall to the side as her hand slid up his neck and into his hair, drinking in every drop of her closeness like a dying man quenching his thirst. Every tiny part of herself she gave to him he treasured in his heart. Every flash of her golden eyes. Every touch of her hands. Every barb from her cruel tongue.

He loved her with all of his being. A fact he had proved time and time again. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. No enemy he wouldn’t slay. No depth he wouldn’t stoop to.

She moved around in front of his throne, her dark eyes fixed with his. Her hand yanked at his hair, pulling him forward to the edge of his seat.

He secured his hands around her hips, his thumbs wrinkling the silk of her dress as he dragged them over the curves of her hipbones.

“I only want to please you, my lady,” he said, his voice husky with want.

She only smirked.

Sliding off his throne, he knelt before her, one hand already lifting the hem of her dress. The skin across her thighs was hot and soft and he let his tongue glide upwards, between her legs.

Her breathy sighs spurned him on, delving deeper, caressing and tasting. His own low groans filled the room, even as she gasped and clutched at his shoulders, her legs quivering.

This was his place; worshipping at her feet.

He gave and gave and gave, receiving little in return. His tight leather breeches adding to his torment until he could take no more and begged for her touch.

Only then did she look down, catching her breath. Her eyes golden as she magically stripped him of his clothes and pushed him to the hard stone floor.

Afterwards, Cenred lay naked and spent on the furs he’d pulled from the throne, whispering love, and cherishing the tangle of blond curls still wrapped around his fingers. What he wouldn’t give to have this forever. His heart and his life and his sanity all in her hands.

But she didn’t hold on to the fleeting moment.

Her thoughts were already back to revenge and scheming. Plots to kill Arthur and take Camelot whispered in his ear like sweet nothings. She drew promises from him as easily as blood from a wound. And he offered her anything she wanted.

He knew she was using him, but he did not care. He cared about nothing other than Morgause. At this point he didn’t even care about Arthur Pendragon. He didn’t care about Camelot. He just wanted to give Morgause everything she desired. And if her greatest wish was to put her sister on the throne of Camelot then he would give her the means to do so. The armies to do so.

Anything. Just to feel the heat of her touch against his skin, her voice in his ear.

Her love matching his own…

But that was the one thing he knew he would never have.

She did not love him like he loved her.


End file.
